The invention relates to the field of shopping carts and, in particular, to an improved shopping cart handle having an output and input means to input raw data concerning consumer items found on the market and an output display that displays that and related data. Such a apparatus and associated computer hardware will allow the consumer to input such information as price per unit volume, etc. into a computer and to retrieve refined data e.g. price per unit, etc. from a display associated with the computer.
It is thought that the use of a shopping cart so equipped with an information display monitor and a data input device will make it easier and more convenient for the shopper to process information related the goods at the store including: price per unit information for various types of goods. Placing a display monitor and associated data input devices on the handle of a shopping cart allows such devices to be in close proximity to the shopper""s hands and at a point where the shopper""s eyes will easily make contact with the display. The use of advertising space in connection with the display will be an added benefit to owners of stores and suppliers of consumer products.
While there are shopping carts that do receive radio frequency communications (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,544 is the only one we are aware of) none of them have input devices that allow the shopper to input pricing information and obtain a read out that displays such data and refined data: such as price per unit, etc. Moreover, none of the prior art shows a shopping cart handle having a bar code scanner in order for the consumer to input price and unit information directly into a computer that is part of the handle console.
The invention is a shopping cart console for the input and display of consumer product information such as pricing etc. The console may be built as the handle of the shopping cart or as a device to be retrofitted onto existing handles. The console should be so oriented on the handle that the consumer can readily view the displayed information from his or her position behind the cart. The console may have a keyboard means for the consumer to input product information e.g. pricing, etc. directly into a computer contained in the console. In addition to, or as alternate to, the keyboard the console may be equipped with a bar code scanner in order for the consumer to input such pricing information merely be sweeping the item in question over the bar code scanner which then inputs product data directly into the computer memory.
An output display should also be associated with the console in order to display the data that the consumer is inputting as well as the refined data such as cost per unit. Such an output display may be any state of the art means and may include for example: an LCD, LED or a video monitor. Such output may include advertising or sales announcement. Some space on the console may be dedicated to an advertising or display panel that promotes store products. Such a panel may be backlit for better viewing. A separate video monitor may also provide advertising information related to other products in the store. Such information may be sent to the console by means of a transmitter at some location, perhaps in the store or at a central location. Such broadcasted data would be received by a broadcast signal receiver located in the console. Such broadcast data may then be output on the video display in order to alert the shopper to specials, etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide a customer in a store with a readily available means for inputting product pricing information into a display monitor and to make pricing calculations such as price per unit, etc. and to have such information readily displayed to the shopper.
Another object of the invention is to equip a shopping cart with a display monitor and data input devices in order to allow a consumer to input and display product pricing information at a place where it is convenient to see such information on display.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for displaying product information near the handle of a shopping cart in order to have such information for viewing by the consumer at a point where he/she is likely to see it without much trouble.
Another object is to provide a means for consumers to quickly display product information on a display monitor without having to input such information manually trough the use of a keyboard.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shopping cart having a handle with a means to display consumer data such as the accumulated costs or purchases, pricing for products, etc. and having a means for the consumer to conveniently input such data through the use of a bar code scanner associated with the cart.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shopper in a store with readily available product directory in order to make the shopping experience more pleasurable.
Another object of the invention is to provide food and retail companies with the ability to present advertising information to a shopper in a store in a manner that requires little effort on the part of the consumer.
Other objectives of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention has been shown and described.